


her song

by silkspectre



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fluffy fluff, may have cried multiple times while i was writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkspectre/pseuds/silkspectre
Summary: Johnny teaches V how to play a song.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	her song

**Author's Note:**

> My best choom Vic really coming through beta reading these for me. And still putting up with me.
> 
> Also my Twitter is @lorispectre. I would love more Cyberpunk mutuals! I also post art of my V and silly doodles of Johnny and Nibbles.

V had been curious for a while now. After meeting Kerry and letting Johnny take her body for his last gig she decided to ask him about teaching her how to play a guitar. She knew she wouldn’t learn enough to actually play well, but she wanted to just see what it was like. A little thing to cross off before she potentially bit the big one. 

She asked Kerry about borrowing one of the guitars, seeing Johnny glitch into the room. ‘’This one. This’ll be easiest to hold for you.’’ It didn’t look as bulky as some of the other ones. A cherry red electric guitar – nothing special. Kerry gladly pulled out the case, helping V load it into her car along with a small amp. 

‘’Hey V – you can keep it. Consider it a present for helping Johnny out. And the band. And me.’’ Kerry grinned, looking so much happier than when they’d first met. 

‘’Wow…Ker I really shouldn’t…’’ V didn’t want to explain everything to him. How she might not be around enough to fully enjoy it. 

‘’V – just fucking take it and enjoy it! Maybe play me something next time I see you.’’ Kerry patted her arm, giving her a devil horn salute, which V returned with a laugh. She heard Johnny laughing from the backseat as well, knowing he probably returned the gesture as well. 

She made one trip lugging everything up to the elevator, practically panting by the time she got it into the apartment. Johnny examined the amp, crouching and running a hand over it. ‘’You get used to the weight. Didn’t get these for nothin’.’’ He flexed his bicep at her. V laughed loudly, opening the case and taking the guitar out, feeling it in her hands with a smile. 

‘’So this is what it’s like.’’ She looked down, fingers feeling the texture of the strings. How they were silky and textured at the same time. She looked up and saw Johnny staring, ‘’What?’’. 

‘’Nothin’ – just this look beginners get. Already thinkin’ about your name being’ in bright lights?’’ He moved, sitting on the bed. 

‘’Nah, just excited to try it.’’ V set the guitar down on the bed, plugging the amp in and following the instructions Kerry had left for the settings. Taking the plug and feeding it from the amp to the bottom of the guitar, she was ready. 

‘’Makin’ me feel old. Like a teacher or some shit.’’ Johnny whined. 

V elbowed him, smiling. ‘’Come on, time to delve into that treasure trove of knowledge.’’ She picked the guitar back up, setting it on her legs. 

‘’Okay, so…wanna start with your form.’’ He studied the way she held the neck, like it was a fragile bird. ‘’Gotta stop being gentle. It ain’t gonna break.’’ He took her hand, cupping it firmly. ‘’Like ya wanna strangle it.’’ 

V dutifully sat as Johnny guided her through, rambling on about strings and how she had to feel the sound that she was making, the intention of what she was creating. ‘’Uh huh, and when do I get to play?’’ She smiled. 

‘’Lemme show you. I’ll sit behind.’’ Johnny moved behind her, breath hitting the back of her neck as he leaned over to position her fingers. V shut her eyes, never having felt him behind her like this. His strong arms around her, guiding her. ‘’V, ya listenin’?’’ he asked. 

‘’Mm-hmm. Chords.’’ V was trying hard not to think about the places her mind wanted to go. Johnny was really being sweet and nice. His genuine enthusiasm for music was something she appreciated a lot, even if he barely tolerated her own taste in music. 

‘’You’re distracted.’’ He pulled back slightly. 

‘’A little bit. Just a lot of information to take in.’’ V sighed. 

‘’Just focus, it’ll get easier.’’ Johnny moved closer again, positioning her fingers for another chord.

The next few days they would practice after getting in from whatever gig V had picked up. She’d gotten the basics, and now Johnny was teaching her a song. Something to keep her mind off of things. The anxiety of not knowing if she was going to start fading away any day now. 

Things went downhill after V got caught in a brawl. She’d had to use her fists to get out of an ambush, Vik advised her to take it easy, prescribing ice and painkillers. V was miserable, not able to get any work done and unable to practice playing. She called Kerry and told him, lamenting that she had wanted to play him something over the phone. 

‘’Hey, you can audition any time. Might give Johnny a run for his money.’’ Kerry laughed over the phone. ‘’V, you can come and stay here for a couple of days. Get some good food, sleep in a bed that isn’t made of cardboard.’’ 

Johnny paced, telling her it wasn’t the end of the world. That she needed a break, anyway. 

‘’I’ll come over. Let me get ready and I’ll show up tonight.’’ V offered a smile, not really feeling like it but forcing herself. She really did like Kerry, he’d only shown her kindness despite the fucked-up situation. 

‘’Wanna try something. Not sure if it’ll work.’’ Johnny was next to her on the bed. V made a space for him, wriggling over a little bit even though she didn’t really have to. 

‘’Try away.’’ She watched him, shutting his eyes and frowning. Like he was trying to conjure something up. 

‘’Tryin’ to get a guitar here for me. One I can actually play. Can do the cigarettes but..’’ he gestured at the open space on his lap. 

‘’I’m sorry, Johnny. Maybe if I try too it’ll show up.’’ V shut her eyes, not really sure what to imagine. She remembered seeing Johnny with his guitar on one of those music videos Kerry had shown her in his mansion. ‘’Anything yet?’’ She asked, not opening her eyes. 

‘’Na. Give it up, V. Not worth the headache.’’ Johnny sighed, pulling one of his cigarettes out of thin air. V opened her eyes and looked over at him, massaging her aching hand. 

‘’Take the painkillers.’’  
‘’Alright, gimme a minute.’’ She stood, going to fish the painkillers out of her jacket pocket. 

‘’ ‘Preciate the attempt. Hard accepting that I can’t just play anymore. One of the worst things about this shit.’’ Johnny looked over at the real guitar, the one he’d felt through V’s fingers. Feeling the excitement as she got things right. 

‘’Did you used to play for Rogue?’’ V grabbed a can of sakura-flavoured Nicola, popping the tab and using it to wash down two pills. 

‘’Sometimes. When I was a kid I would use it to impress girls. Got older and it still worked. Nothin’ like coming up with a song and telling someone it’s for them. That was my favourite part. Always made me feel great.’’ Johnny went quiet, just smoking and mulling through his memories. V saw them, too. 

‘’Rogue is so beautiful.’’ V smiled, starting to gather her things. 

‘’Wasn’t what made me wanna be with her, though. Liked how fuckin’ scary she was most of all.’’ Johnny laughed. V snorted, shoving some clothes into a duffel bag. ‘’Alt I noticed because she was beautiful. Then found out she was a fuckin’ tech genius. Felt like a damn idiot half the time if she got talkin’ with other runners while I was there.’’ 

‘’I feel like that most of the time now. Feel it from you, too’’ V paused, mind wandering again. 

‘’What?’’ Johnny tapped his cigarette. Didn’t have to, just liked the gesture. 

‘’Wish I could talk to her. The real Alt. Maybe she would’ve known what to do. How to fix this.’’ 

‘’Maybe. Maybe she woulda given us the same answer as everyone else. V, it ain’t worth dwellin’ on.’’ He flicked the cigarette away, standing up. V nodded, finishing with her bag and shrugging on the Samurai jacket. She had to ask Vik for help with the guitar and amp. He was happy to oblige, checking her hands over before she got behind the wheel. 

‘’Glad you’re taking some time out, kid. Have a good weekend.’’ He tapped the car window, waving as she pulled away. V waved her hand carefully, trying to carefully pull the car out onto the road. 

The ride was quiet, car winding around the hills. Like a different world filled with palm trees and excessively garish homes. 

Kerry buzzed her in, inviting memories of her having to climb over the wall to get in the first time they had met. Johnny wandered around the car while V got help with the guitar and brought her duffel bag inside. 

‘’Felt so bad when I heard about your hand. Hope you feel better soon. Also knew you’d probably appreciate some decent food while you recover.’’ Kerry sat on his plush sofa, his eyes looking at V but also scanning around her like he was talking to Johnny as well. 

‘’He’s by the window.’’ V looked over there. ‘’And thanks – should be better soon. He was teaching me how to play something.’’ 

‘’Oh? One of the Samurai songs?’’ Kerry raised his eyebrows. 

‘’I haven’t heard it on your albums. Maybe I missed something. You’ll hear it soon.’’ V smiled. 

‘’Looking forward to it. Hey – can you swim with your hand like that? Water might make it feel better. Trust an old man when he gives you advice on aches and pains.’’ Kerry laughed, and V joined in, and when she glanced over she saw Johnny smirking to himself. It felt good to be among friends. 

V did recover well, spending her days floating across the pool or watching TV with Kerry. She forgot her clock was ticking, a gift that she didn’t take for granted. Johnny would show up and pace around the pool, humming to himself. Or offer information when Kerry dragged out videos from their Samurai days. V would be an interpreter, routing a conversation between the two of them. 

She felt a distinct stab of sadness when she had to go home, even though Kerry asked her to stay a few more days. There was work to be done, leads to be chased. Her clock was still ticking even when it had escaped her mind. 

Vik was waiting to help her with her things, even though she could carry the guitar and duffel bag. Checked over her hand as well, noting how she still had to be careful. V nodded along, promising to take it easy. She had a few errands to run, and a few jobs to choose from. 

The next time V played, she’d gotten back from preparing to get Takemura his audience with Hanako Arasaka. It’d been stressful, crouching there in the rain thinking about all the things that could go wrong. By the time she was back V just wanted her mind occupied. 

‘’Best time to play. Workin’ shit out.’’ Johnny offered. V hummed in reply, sitting down with the guitar. He sat behind her, again.  
‘’What is this one called? Is it something new?’’ V asked, copying what Johnny had shown her. 

‘’Yeah, had it stuck in my head for a while now. Figure it’s nice to hear it played out loud.’’ Johnny explained. They just sat and worked through the song, until V was yawning. She got ready for bed, brushing her teeth and moisturizing. She ran the song through her head, humming it softly to herself. 

‘’Got it stuck in there, huh?’’ Johnny laughed, sitting at the window. 

‘’Yeah. Can’t wait to be able to play it for Kerry. Surprised it didn’t take longer.’’ V got under the covers. 

‘’Ya been workin’ hard. Pays off.’’ Johnny was smoking again, staring out at the city. 

‘’You want to lie down here?’’ V looked over. 

‘’Ya want me to sleep next to ya...V...I kind of go missing once ya go to bed.’’ He answered. 

‘’I don’t mind. S’up to you.’’ She rolled over, facing the wall and shutting her eyes. After a moment she felt the bed dip beside her, smelling the ghost of cigarette smoke. An arm slid lazily over her waist. 

‘’This okay?’’ Johnny asked. 

‘’It’s fine. Thank you.’’ V smiled, glancing over at him before turning back and shutting her eyes. 

V finally went to visit Kerry after the parade was over with. After she saw what Adam Smasher did to Takemura. After Hanako asked her to meet at Embers. It all felt like too much. The malfunctions were starting to happen more frequently. She was losing it. And she couldn’t even bring herself to tell anyone. 

‘’You should tell him, V. Say goodbye.’’ Johnny walked to her as she packed everything up, smoking again. 

‘’He can’t help, Johnny. I just want to enjoy this. Please.’’ V stared back, guitar still in hand. 

‘’You, V. It’s your song. Tell him I wrote it for you.’’ Johnny held her gaze, flicking the cigarette away. 

‘’My...my song. You wrote it for me? Johnny…’’ V tried to think of what to say. He wrote it for her. 

‘’See - that’s the look. All worth it.’’ Johnny held up his hands, smiling. V moved quickly, hugging him with the guitar still in hand. ‘’Hey, don’t drop it.’’ Johnny warned. 

Kerry greeted her with his usual enthusiasm, but his smile was a little strained. ‘’You look a little ill, V. Are you eating back home? Johnny should be on your ass about it.’’ 

‘’He tells me to look after myself. Work is just...a lot to deal with right now.’’ V moved to set up the guitar. Johnny paced nearby. 

‘’What’s he saying? Talking shit about my hair again?’’ Kerry followed V’s line of sight. 

‘’The song, he wrote it for me. It’s new.’’ V looked to Kerry. 

‘’And they say love is dead. Play it for me, V. Wanna hear my old choom’s latest.’’ Kerry gestured for her to sit. V did gladly, taking a breath before she started to play, catching Johnny watching her from the corner of her eye.


End file.
